The End of Stormryder
by Marakoron
Summary: A young Femme and her brother are forced into helping Starscream revive their fallen Leader Megatron; But all goes wrong for the poor femme as Optimus Prime turns up. One-Shot, Grindor/OC Rated K for Cybertronian swears.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, after my case of that accursed Writers block, I wound up with the strangest case of plot bunnies. Honestly, Playing Transformers; Revenge of the Fallen has racked my brain, big time.

* * *

The end of Stormryder

Chapter One:

Sibling Rivalry

* * *

"Arcee, twins, You have a Decepticon in your area, take him down!"

"We're on it," The three Autobots remained hot on the tail of an Audi R8, despite his efforts to escape. Chuckling in victory, the 'con flew through an appartement, losing the three pains.

"Bring in Sideswipe!" Ordered a human. Scrap. Quickly, the 'con was followed, once again by another autobot. Said Autobot transformed, easily keeping up with the con on his wheeled pedes.

"Your time's up Sideways!"

"Not in this lifetime, Autobot!" Sideways snapped, signaling to another 'con. Another Audi, and A4 this time, drove towards the two mechs, transforming as she reached her brother. Sideswipe skidded to a halt as the femme rammed into him. "Try escaping _that_!" Sideways laughed as he quickly made his escape. Sideswipe threw the Decepticon attacker off him, aiming his blaster at her.

"I thought Megatron ordered all femmes and Sparklings offline?" The silver mech growled. The femme glared at him.

"Sideways was able to convince Megatron that I was worth keeping alive." She snapped, her servos sparking as she charged her attack. "Unlike you," She roared, launching herself at the mech. Sideswipe skidded beneath her as she flew at him, causing her to collide with the road.

"Primus," Smirked the mech. "You're hot,"

"Oh don't you start," Snapped the femme, launching at the mech again. This time, her claws met his armour with the sound of metal on metal. Sideswipe winced and pinned the femme with one pede.

"What's your designation, femme?" Sideswipe snapped.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me!"

"My designation, is Stormryder." Sideswipe purred as he raised her by her neck. Stormryder growled as he pinned her to the building behind her.

"Shame," He smirked. "You wont be riding anyone any time soon," Stormryder snarled, kicking the mech in the stomach, causing him to let her go and stumble. She tripped him and aimed her blaster at him.

"I don't know how many times I've heard that."

"oh come on," Sideswipe groaned. "You think _that_ is gonna hurt me?" Stormryder opened her mouth to speak, but a large black mech slammed her to the ground.

"_This_ is what took ya?" The mech snarled, facing Sideswipe.

"She's tougher than she looks!" The black mech scoffed, raising an optic ridge as he looked at the femme, laying dazed on the ground.

"She looks like Sideways, only weaker,"

"She's far from weak, 'hide." Sideswipe growled, rising to his pedes. Stormryder onlined her optics and transformed, easily driving between the two mechs, making her escape. "Get her!" The sound of both mechs transforming startled her and she sped up, no Mech was going to touch her.

"isn't that Sideway's sister?" Asked an Autobot as Stormryder drove past, closely followed by the two mechs.

"Keep on her," roared th black mech, increasing his speed. "if she gets away, that's two cons to escape,"

"That ain't gonna happen Ironhide,"

"You wont get away, femme!" Stormryder skidded around a corner as the mechs almost reached her. There was no way in pit she was going to suffer the fate her friend predicted; She was not going to get sliced in half, and neither was her brother. A roar of her engine ripped out as her boosters activated, effectively allowing her escape from the mechs.

"Slaggit!" the outraged roar of both mechs could be heard as she drove out of the city; She escaped unscathed.

"Fraggin' autobots." She snarled, racing down the road. "Hopefully Sideways will appreciate what I've done for him."

* * *

A long journey seemed to last a lifetime as Stormryder raced down the road. Luckily enough, Grindor was waiting to return her to the _Nemesis_ at the end of the road. Though, it was miles away. As the silhouette of a large 'copter mech became larger, Stormryder vented in relief. She skidded to a halt before the great mech, transforming as she stopped.

"You took your time," Grindor purred.

"That slagger Ironhide showed up."

"Figured as much," Grindor stated, pulling the femme close to him. "He's always getting involved,"

"He's worse than Starscream," purred Stormryder, pressing her chassis to the rumbling mech.

"I can hear!" Snarled the mentioned seeker, transforming and landing before the two 'cons. "And my sight is sharp as ever. The sight of you two like that is sickening." Grindor and Stormryder smirked, nuzzling each other. Starscream gagged, rolling his optics. "Save the dirty stuff for later." With that, Starscream transformed and took off. Grindor took Stormryder in his arms bridal style, and lifted into the air as his rotor blades turned.

* * *

Sideways tapped his pede on the floor of the _Nemesis_ irritably. Where was Stormryder? They had training with Long Haul in a joor. If she was late, he was going to murder her. Sideways jolted as the door hissed open. His left optic twitched as Starscream walked in, followed by Grindor, Stormryder in his arms. What the slag is wrong with her? Sideways snarled as Grindor set her on her pedes, before giving her a gentle peck on the lip components.

"Where have you been?" Sideways all but snarled. Stormryder glared at her brother.

"Saving your tailpipe you ungrateful slagger!" She snapped.

"Now now, no need to fight," Long Haul chided, stomping in. "Save it for The Autobots." The twins blinked and stood rigid, started by the sudden demand. "Get out to the training deck, before I drag you both there by the audios. I will be out in a bream." Sideways and Stormryder gave each other the same glare, before stomping to the training deck.

"If you are so concerned with our performance," Grindor snarled. "Why don't you show us how to do it correctly, rather than flapping your mandible, you smoking bot!"

"Your attitude is not required, Grind_erp_," Starscrean snarled back. Grindor growled, his engine roaring angrily. The sound of the door hissing open startled the two mechs. Sideways and Stormryder walked in, their paint was scraped and they both had an identical scar that had reopened on their chestplates. Sideways growled at his sister as he took his place to Grindor's left. Stormryder stood by his other side. Long Haul walked in soon after, his armour was scratched half to pit, and both his cannons were smoking.

"You look as though you have had a run in with Primus," Starscream mused. "Were they that bad?" Long Haul limped to his spot between Starscream and Sideways.

"They were exceptional, Lord Starscream." Long Haul murmured. "Almost as powerful as Barricade."

"is that so?" Starscream grinned, eyeing the twins, who were glaring menacingly at each other.

"Affirmative,"

"Good, Maybe if Barricade does eventually show up, he will partner with them," Starscream paused as Grindor raised his rotor blades. "Or Sideways, at least. It appears Grindor has already decided Stormryder as his partner." Grindor lowered his blades, still glaring at the seeker. "Now, I have intel that my other Trinemates are arriving," Long Haul lifted his head in interest, Grindor ceased his Glaring and the twins stood rigid. "I expect you to accept them, Compute?" The four Decepticons nodded their helms. "Good, They will also be aiding us in reviving Megatron,"

"Good, maybe then we will have a worthwhile leader," Grindor snarled.

"You and Blackout really grind my gears, you know that?"

"We are loyal only to Lord Megatron, _Commander_ Starscream." Grindor grinned at Starscream's snarl. Said Mech mumbled.

* * *

"Starscream," Murmured a low voice. All 'cons turned to face the source. There, standing in the doorway, hidden by the shadows, stood a tall mech, arms crossed.

"Barricade," Starscream mused. "I see you have returned," Barricade stepped into the light, his armour reflecting the ominous orange glow from the projection of earth, his eyes glowing brightly. Stormryder and Sideways stared in awe. Barricade nodded once.

"So, you're the infamous Barricade." Long Haul nodded at the mech, who nodded back.

"Correct, You must be the Constructiocon I've heard so much about, Long Haul, is it?" Long Haul nodded. Barricade turned to grindor. "Blackout's brother, I assume?" Grindor nodded once. "What is your Designation? Blackout never informed me."

"My designation is Grindor," Barricade grinned.

"Fitting," He looked to the two Twins staring at him. "Greetings, My sparklings." The chamber fell silent.

* * *

This turned out shorter than I expected... oh well


	2. Chapter 2

What'd you guys think of that first chapter? I had so much fun writing up that little argument with Stormryder and Sideswipe XD

I always did picture Sideswipe as a bit of a womanizer, I don't know why though, it just seems to.. fit.

Anyway, here's chapter two

* * *

The End of Stormryder

Chapter Two:

Surprise!

* * *

"Sparklings?" Grindor exclaimed, staring, open jawed at the new mech.

"Correct," Barricade grinned. "Sideways and Stormryder are my sparklings," A low chuckle from Starscream startled the decepticons. His chuckle gradually turned to a psychopathic laughing fit.

"You didn't know?" the seeker snickered. "They all have similar traits,"

"If your their Opiluk, then..." Long Haul paused. "Who is their Danniluk?"

"Do you remember Firestorm?" Long Haul hummed in thought, before nodding once. "She is their Danniluk."

"isn't she offline?" Grindor asked, wide-opticked.

"Affirmative," Barricade vented. It was clear that, although Barricade was a 'con, he could still feel the emptiness of a broken spark bond. The other 'cons looked at each other.

"If you're our Opiluk," Stormryder suddenly snarled. "Then why did you leave us?"

"I was requested by Lord Megatron," Stormryder glared. "and I did not wish for him to know you were alive, the law was clear; No femme or sparkling is to stay alive."

"Then why am I online now?"

"Because," Barricade started, offlining his optics. "I informed Lord Megatron that you were a worthy fighter, and that you and your brother would be a great addition to our cause."

"And it's a good job he did," Grindor rumbled, pulling the femme to his chassis. Barricade onlined his optics and snarled at the 'copter-mech. "Don't worry Barricade, I know better than to bond with a femme without creator consent..." Barricade glared hard as Grindor kissed his femmling softly. Starscream gagged again, Sideways growled, clenching his claws into fists, while Long Haul simply grinned. Stormryder whimpered as her mech pulled away. After a long pause, Starscream jolted.

"Well," He started. "It appears that Thundercracker and Skywarp have arrived sooner than expected." With that, the door hissed open. Barricade stood to one side as two large seekers walked into the room. The tallest was a deep purple, and was quickly recognized as Thundercracker. The second to enter was a dark blue, Skywarp. "Welcome, brethren."

"Starscream," grinned Skywarp. "You haven't changed one bit,"

"nor have you,"

"Still your old treacherous self?" Thundercracker teased. Starscream glared at the fellow seeker.

"You know me too well," He finally vented. "Decepticons," Starscream turned to the other 'cons. "as promised, Skywarp and Thundercracker have turned up,"

"Sooner than expected," Long Haul mused. "An honour to meet you," The construction stood to one side as the seekers stood side-by-side between himself and Starscream. Barricade took his place beside his femme creation.

"Starscream," Soundwave's voice echoed through the room. "I have intel that the human Designated; Ladiesman217 has delivered the sliver of Allspark to the human Designated; Mikaela. Suggestion: Pursue the human and retrieve the fragment."

"You heard him. Grindor, Stormryder," Said 'cons stood rigid, facing their temporary leader. "Pursue the human female and capture her, the fragment must be retrieved."

"Yes, Lord Starscream," Grindor and Stormryder saluted. The two cons left the room, stepping perfectly in time.

"if they bond without my permission, I am going to offline Grindor." Barricade snarled.

* * *

Stormryder cut off her engine as she parked before a bike shop. Waiting. Grindor landed a few meters away, freezing his blades as he shut his engine off. As promised, the doors opened and a few human men left the building.

**::The human female must still be inside,::-Grindor**

**::You think? I'm sending in Wheelie.::-Stormryder**

With that, Stormryder's rear door opened and a minicon hopped out and transformed.

"if this is a trick!" he snapped. Stormryder growled as the small con headed into the building.

**::Do you honestly think he can retrieve the fragment?::-Grindor**

**::Soundwave trusts him, So I assume so.::-Stormryder**

**::You trust too easily::-Grindor**. Stormryder shuddered at the purred tone.

**::I already know that...::-Stormryder**

**::Do you trust **_**me**_**?::-Grindor**

**::Don't be so conscious, of cause I do...::-Stormryder**

**::Good. How would you feel, if I asked your mech-creator if I could... bond with you?::-Grindor** The last three words were purred, causing Stormryder to shudder.

**::I would be more than happy to oblige...::-Stormryder**

The two cons cut short as a Cybertronian scream arose from the minicon. Stormryder restarted her engine as the screaming increased. A sudden silence sent shudders down both 'cons' spinal struts.

**::I am picking up Autobot energy signatures, we should leave now, before we are detected.::-Grindor**

**::Agreed. Let's go.::-Stormryder.**

Grindor restarted his engine and rotary blades. Stormryder reversed out of the parking lot and drove out, slamming on the breaks as a large, Black GMC Topkick stopped her escaping.

"So, we meet again, Stormryder." The mech spoke.

"You," Stormryder replied simply, snarling. "Where's your womanizer of a friend, hm?" Ironhide revved his engine.

"I'm right here babe," Spoke another familiar voice. Stormryder groaned. "Awh, aren't you happy to see me?"

"No," Stormryder snarled. "I never will be, now, out of my way,"

"Sorry, I don't take orders from low-grades," Ironhide snarled. Stormryder revved her engine, oblivious to the Camaro driving past her. "What are you doing here?"

"Non of your business, now, move!"

"Not until you tell us why you are here." Ironhide snarled again, his engine revving angrily. "Speak, Deceptiscum,"

"Get out of my way, now," Stormryder's patience was wearing thin. "Or I will rip your sparks out where you stand." With that, all three bots transformed. Stormryder aimed her rifles at the two mechs, Ironhide aimed a cannon at her, while Sideswipe unsheathed his swords. "Out. Of. My. Way!" The sound of a car honking made Stormryder jolt, giving the two mechs the upper hand. Ironhide grabbed her by the shoulder, lifting her from her pedes.

"Answer the question, 'con," Ironhide aimed a cannon at her spark chamber. "Or I will shoot," Stormryder's glare slowly turned to a smirk. The sound of a loading gun startled the two mechs.

"Let the femme. Go." Grindor snarled, prodding Ironhide in the back with his loaded weapon. The black mech froze where he stood. Sideswipe snarled and turned to face the 'copter mech. "Don't even think about it, runt," With the two mechs distracted, Stormryder took the opportunity to transform and make a drive for it.

* * *

"Hey!" Yelled Sideswipe. Grindor transformed and followed his femme, growling as the two mechs transformed and followed.

**::Stormryder, once we reach the end of town, hide.::-Grindor**

**::Hide? From those two?::-Stormryder**

**::Yes, I saw the sadistic glint in that slaggin' mech's optics, Sideswipe has plans for you, and Ironhide wont go down without a fight, I could never forgive myself if you were to get hurt...::-Grindor**

**::Alright, my love, I will hide, for you...::-Stormryder**

Stormryder obliged, hiding in an abandoned Warehouse just outside of the town. She switched off her engine and headlights as Ironhide and Sideswipe drove past. She stayed silent until she was sure they had gone.

**::Grindor?::-Stormryder**

**::Yes, my love?::-Grindor**

**::Can you tell if it's clear?::-Stormryder**

**::All is safe, you may leave your hiding space::-Grindor**

With that, Stormryder restarted her engine and drove out of the Warehouse and down the road. Grindor remained close to her as she raced down the road, dodging cops and other cars. What were they going to tell Starscream about the Allspark fragment?

* * *

"Are you alright, my spark?" Grindor asked as he and Stormryder entered the _Nemesis_.

"I'm fine," She murmured. As they entered the room with the other Decepticons, Starscream faced them

"I heard of your incompetence. However," he started. "Ravage has succeeded in retrieving his fragment. Megatron is on his way, as we speak."

"That explain's Long Haul's absence," Grindor said absently. "But where's Barricade?"

"Out pursuing an ex-Decepticon,"

"An ex-con?"

"Affirmative. The Decepticon Designated Gamma-Four," Grindor froze where he stood. "Is there a problem?"

"Gamma-Four is the 'con that used to mentor me..."

"Ah, so you are familiar with him?"

"Affirmative, his anger is rather... unstable, which is why he left in the first place," Starscream hummed in thought, before grinning.

"Well then, he will be a great addition, as long as we watch our glossas." Strscream threw a warning glare at Sideways, who scoffed, folding his arms. All attention turned to the door as it hissed open. Grindor calmy returned to his place beside Sideways. Stormryder stood beside him, her servos trembling in fear that Megatron would kill her. Megatron, Long Haul, Ravage and Rampage walked into the room.

"Decepticons," Megatron started, his low growl of a tone sending shudders down Stormryder's spinal strut. "I Have returned,"

"Lord Megatron!" Starscream bowed a little. "We have been looking forward to your return," A scowl wiped his face as Long Haul scoffed.

"Yea, sure, says the one who's been reluctant to return to his place,"

"What is he talking about?" Megatron snarled.

"During your absence I was leader, after all, someone had to take charge." Starscream explained.

"Even in death, there is no command but by own," Megatron roared. The Decepticon leader took his place beside the seeker, Long Haul returned to Sideways' other side, Rampage and Ravage left. Stormryder and Sideways gave each other the same nervous glance. "On my return, I detected three unknown Decepticon spark signals, care to explain, Starscream?"

"I have summoned Thundercracker and Skywarp, Lord Megatron."

"Not to mention Barricade returned," Grindor continued.

"Is that so?" Megatron all but snarled, glaring at Starscream.

"I'm sure they would be a great addition to our cause. And it maybe pleasing to know, Barricade is pursuing the Decepticon; Gamma-Four." With that, Megatron's expression turned from anger to amusement.

"So," He chuckled. "The murderous Gamma-Four has returned... Good." All attention turned to the door as it once again hissed open.

Barricade stood, leaning his right shoulder on the door frame.

"Greetings, Lord Megatron." Barricade nodded once. Behind him, the silhouette of a very large Decepticon became larger. "Gamma, these are the Decepticons I informed you on," Said Mech walked into the light. His bulldozer form was lit up by the orange glow of the hologram, his armour was a dark black, his eyes a dull crimson. Any Cybertronian could tell, this Decepticon was huge, so huge, many could confuse him with a Wrecker.

"Greeting, Lord Megatron," The Decepticon nodded once. His voice very low and growly. "it is an honour to meet you, personally,"

"The honour is mind, Gamma-Four," Megatron nodded once. "You made a wise decision to rejoin us."

"To get revenge on my brothers, I would be more than obliged, my lord."

"Brothers?"

"Affirmative," Grindor growled. "he was one of four constricons, three of which, joined the Autobot Faction,"

"Their Designations; Alpha-One, Beta-Two and Delta-Three." Gamma-Four announced, his servos clenched. "They became wreckers, My lord."

"So, they are familiar with the Autobots Topspin, Leadfoot and Roadbuster, hm?"

"Affirmative, all six are heading to earth as we speak. However, their ETA is three months." Megatron nodded once. Barricade took his place beside Megatron. Stormryder, Grindor, Sideways and Long Haul stepped to their left, to allow the new Constructicon to stand beside his brethren, Long Haul. Thundercracker and Skywarp walked in, freezing at the presence of Megatron.

"Lord Megatron!" Skywarp bowed. "I was not expecting you so soon my lord," Megatron growled as the two seekers stood beside their Trine Leader.

"I do wish you would tell me before you invite _guests_ Starscream," Starscream glared at the floor. "I must speak with my Master," With that, Megatron turned and left.

"Starscream," Stormryder broke in before Starscream could speak. "I have received intel from Wheelie, that Sam Witwicky is headed to Revive the traitor; Jetfire."

"Decepticons," Megatron's rumbling startled the Decepticons. "My Master has informed me that Optimus Prime must be offlined. I ask for the presence of Starscream, Grindor and Stormryder." Said Decepticons saluted. "Stormryder,"

"Yes, Lord Megatron,"

"You are to capture the human insect, and take him to the destination Soundwave has sent you." Stormryder nodded once.

* * *

"Let me go, Decepticreep!" Sam yelled, kicking Stormryder. She snarled. "I said, let me," Megatron transformed and landed before the two. "Go,"

"So, we meet again, boy," Megatron snapped. A tap on Stormryder's hood forced her to transform, trapping Sam in her servo.

"Optimus is going to rip you into mounds of scrap!" Sam snapped, struggling in Stormryder's grip.

"Oh I don't think so," Megatron snarled, snatching the boy from Stormryder's servo. Said femme jolted, a honk from a lorry informed both 'cons that Optimus had arrived. Stormryder spun around, rolling her optics and snarling as she recognized two of th vehicles.

"Will you two stop _Stalking_ me!" Stormryder snapped, much to Megatron's amusement. "Lord Megatron, allow me to terminate Ironhide and Sideswipe,"

"Be my guest," Stormryder smirked as she transformed. She drove towards the two Autobots. Sideswipe transformed and flipped over her, firing at her. A loud roar ripped from her engine. She transformed again and ran towards the attacker.

"Sorry to do this to you, babe," Sideswipe sighed. He unsheathed his blades and ran at Stormryder.

* * *

Starscream noticed the sudden drop in Grindor's attitude.

"Grindor?"

"Stormryder is offline..." grindor growled, his chassis trembling in anger. "I'm going to offline the Autobot that took her out!" With that, the Chopper transformed and headed into battle. Starscream quickly followed. He roared as a shot from Ironhide's cannon clipped his wing, forcing him to transform. He landed before the mech-wreckor, snarling.

"Who was the mech who offlined my love!" Grindor roared, taking his rotor blades into his hand.

"That would be me," Sideswipe snarled, fighting off Sideways.

"You offlined my Sister?" Sideways roared, leaping at the 'bot. Starscream grimaced as Sideways' chassis went limp, his optics slowly dimming. His helm snapped towards Grindor, as Optimus leapt on to the 'copter's shoulders and ripped his helm in half.

"Pile of scrap," Optimus growled a grindor fell, decapitated, to the ground. Starscream ran at Optimus, roaring.

"You loose, again," Megatron laughed, ramming his sword through Optimus's spark chamber. A pained roar ripped from Optimus as his spark exploded.

"Sam..." Optimus vented. "Run, ru..." Optimus fell offline.

* * *

"Come here boy!" Starscream roared, chasing the human.

"Optimus!" Roared Ratchet. "Fire! Offline them both!" With that, Ironhide, Sidswipe and Ratchet fired at Starscream and Megatron. Starscream snarled as Bumblebee drove off with Sam.

"Fall back, Starscream!" Megatron ordered, transforming and shooting off. Starscream turned to face the three fallen Decepticons.

"Wretched Autobots," He spat as he transformed. "I hope you're proud!" He roared, shooting off.

* * *

Barricade leaned against the wall, his optics offlined.

"Barricade?" Long Haul asked. "Are you alright?"

"Sideways and Stormryder are..." Barricade trailed off. "I have nothing..." The door hissed open. Barricade dimly onlined his optics and watched as Megatron and Starscream entered.

"I am sorry Barricade," Megatron growled. "Sideways and Stormryder are,"

"Offline..." barricade finished on a vent. "I felt the bond..." With that, Barricade turned and left. Gamma-Four vented heavily. He knew this was going to happen.

"Lord Megatron," Gamma-Four spoke. Megatron turned to face the Constructicon. "I wish to aid Devistator..."

"Then feel free to. He is on his way to Cairo as we speak, you will surely be a good addition to his armour." Gamma-Four nodded and left.

* * *

That has gotta be the shortest Fiction I have EVER written...

Well what'd you guys think?


End file.
